


My Accomplice

by Keykey77



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keykey77/pseuds/Keykey77
Summary: You are the oldest sibling in the Winchester Family. You and Dean are technically twins, except you're 12 minutes older than him. Sam lets out the big bad monster angel that we nowadays call Lucifer. You can be a vessel for Micheal or Lucifer, it doesn't really matter. Each night Lucifer comes and torments you, but for why?





	1. Chapter 1

He did it. It wasn't his fault, but it's still done. Lucifer is out of hell. Sam didnt mean it, I know he didn't. We tried to escape out the door, but it wouldn't budge. The next thing we know we're on an airplane flying above the church. The plane starts to crash and the airbags are dropped. The plane started going down further, and further, but we woke up in the motel. We all looked at each other seeing if each of us were ok.  
      "Dean?" He looked over at me as I shook my head no, both of us thinking the same thing.  
        "He has to y/n. He has to." I walked over to Sam and hugged him tightly letting him rest his head on my chest.  
        "Please dont let me go in there again." I looked over at Dean who just sighed heavily and pinch the bridge of his nose.  
         "You put this on yourself Sam. And I'm not saying sorry for it. I cant believe you chose a Demon over family." I rubbed his shoulder and held his head scratching it softly as we watched Dean walk out the motel door.  
        "I'll help you through this Sammy. I'll sit next to you through the whole thing. I dont care what Dean says, I'm 12 minutes older!" He smiled softly but quickly frowned again.  
        "This is my fault. I let the devil out of hell. This wouldn't have happened if I would've just listened-"  
       "Sam shut up. Your my baby brother, and I love ya. You're going to be a giant, independent, stubborn ass brother but I'm still going to love you the same you know that?" He nodded and looked down.  
         "I'll go talk to Dean ok? You need to sit here and get some rest. I'll try talking to him." Sam laid down and wrapped himself up. I walked outside to see Dean laying in Baby listening to Carry on My Wayward Son. I opened the door and he sat up a bit. I sat down and motioned for him to lay back on my legs.  
         "What are we supposed to do with him y/n? He's out of contr-"  
      "Don't you even dare Dean, He's our little brother! We need to be there for him and thats exactly what Im going to do! I asked bobby if we could use an old cabin of his that's  around us and he said yes. He's gonna drop in to check on Sam every now and then, but dammit Dean I swear I'm not watching him suffer again." He stayed silent and put his hand on his forehead.  
       "There's no winning this argument. Whatever, you two go do that, I'm going to hunt." I grabbed his shoulder aggressively and squeezed it.  
      "What the hell?" He looked up at me and got up quickly.  
        "Why'd you do that?" I grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him in close.  
       "Listen to me Dean. WE ARE STAYING WITH SAM. NOT JUST ME. BOTH OF US AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LEAVE LIKE IT OR NOT. Now get in that motel, NOW!" He pulled off me and pulled the keys out the ignition turning off the car. He hopped out the car as did I, and we made our way to the door. I grabbed him by the ear before he put his hand on the knob and lowered my voice to a whisper.  
       "He's sleep. Wake him and I punch you in the jewels. Got it?" He gulped and slowly opened the door walking in. I walked infront of him and checked on Sam. He was sweating profusely, breathing heavily, and violently kicking around. I grabbed a rag (or wash cloth) and got it soaked in cold water and starting damping it around his face.  
       "Sammy shhhh. Its me, y/n. I need you to wake up now. Come on Sammy...." He started whimpering a bit and shook a little. I lifted his head a bit and I sat down letting him lay his head down on my thigh.  
       "Wake up Sam." I wiped his face and neck and unbuttoned his shirt so he could breathe. Dean gave me a water bottle and an ice pack. I put the ice on Sam's head and poured the water on his chest.  
         "H-help me. Please help. It hurts." I heard Sam nearly whisper. I pulled the covers off of him and pulled him up towards me. I know what'll calm him, his favorite song I always sang him. I started to sing Brother Let Me be Your Shelter.

 

Ramblers in the wilderness we can’t find what we need  
We get a little restless from the searching  
Get a little worn down in between  
Like a bull chasing the matador is the man left to his own schemes  
Everybody needs someone beside em’ shining like a lighthouse from the sea

Dean came and sat down on the other side of Sam, holding us both.

Brother let me be your shelter  
Never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call  
When you’re low  
Brother let me be your fortress  
When the night winds are driving on  
Be the one to light the way  
Bring you home

Dean hummed along to my singing as we heard Sam's breathing get calmer and he relaxed more.

Face down in the desert now there’s a cage locked around my heart  
I found a way to drop the keys where my failures were  
Now my hands can’t reach that far  
I ain’t made for a rivalry, I could never take the world alone  
I know that in my weakness I am stronger  
It’s your love that brings me home

Sam wrapped his arms around us both as I sang, Dean Hummed, and Sam listened.

Brother let me be your shelter  
I’ll never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call  
When you’re low  
Brother let me be your fortress  
When the night winds are driving on  
Be the one to light the way  
Bring you home

Dean had a tear in his eye, and I know he was trying to fight that tear, but he was also happy its out his system.

Brother let me be your shelter  
Never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call  
When you’re low  
Brother let me be your fortress  
When the night winds are driving on  
Be the one to light the way  
Bring you home

Brother let me be your shelter  
Never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call  
When you’re feeling low  
Brother let me be your fortress  
When the night winds are driving on  
Be the one to light the way  
Bring you home

Brother let me be your shelter  
Never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call  
When you’re low  
Brother let me be your fortress  
When the night winds are driving on  
Be the one to light the way  
Bring you home

Brother let me be your shelter  
Brother let me be your shelter  
Brother let me be your shelter  
Brother let me be your shelter  
Brother let me be your shelter

All three of us, the Winchesters, bundled up together, in tears and pain and exhaustion.


	2. My Name is Satan, Nice Meeting You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam argue basically all day and every day now. I'm started to get extremely pissed off at my brothers now. Later on some-thing, ppos up into my room.

Its been 3 weeks since lucifer was out roaming the streets. Nothing too extreme happened, but it was awfully strange. I would feel this presence by me, a tundra air type of whisp fly past my face. It must've been my imagination. Sam went through his detoxing, but Dean and Sam always argued over what seems like nothing now. Me being technically the oldest, I grabbed them both harshly, and slammed them on the bed. I would strip them of anything used as a lockpick, and handcuffed them to a part of the bed (Not sexually). I sat in between them and made them say sorry and something nice about each other. Each time sarcasm is used I elbow them, hard. These past weeks were pretty rough on me. 

"Dean it's all my fault! The main reason Lucifer is out is me!" Dean turned around harshly and put his finger in Sam's face.  
      "Listen Sam! I said its ok! I know you messed up real bad ok?" I am so done with this bull! All they do is argue!! "Hey morons! Get over here sit down and listen up! I am so sick of you two! You're acting like 2 teenage girls fighting over everything! Do me a favor and shut the hell up for once!" Dean and Sam looked at me in total shock. I was exhausted. I had 2 hours of sleep every now and then, then I have to deal with their constant bitching, then all of their crap puts me in the middle of it. I have bags under my eyes and I get a pounding headache at least 2 times a day.  
    "Hey y/n, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
    "Just shut up. Let me sleep for about 5 hours. I honestly dont care anymore, I just want sleep."  
     "Dammit Cas!" I turned around to see Cas uncomfortably close to Dean. "We have a situatuion. You Dean, are Michael's vessel, you Sam, are Lucifer's. Y/N on the other hand, you can be either. So no one can really hurt you."  
     "Mhm ok cool goodnight." I sprawled out on the bed and within 5 milliseconds I gently went to sleep.

-Skip brought to you by Destiel porn-

    "Hello y/n." I fluttered my eyes at the unfamiliar face by mine. I jolted up and looked at the strange blonde haired-blue eyed man.  
      "Who-Who are you?" He put his finger on my lips and shushed me.  
       "Well doll, let's just say your little bro let me out my cage a few weeks ago." I got off the bed and turned around to the door and ran into something.  
        "Now sugar, don't run away from me. I am stronger, and faster than you. Plus, I just want a little chat." He had a force going against me so I couldn't move. He pointed his finger down and made me sit down on my bed. He walked to me and stood infront of me, pulling my chin up so I could look at him.  
      "What do you want from me?" He kneeled down infront of me and got really close to my ear.  
        "Ya see gorgeous, if little Sammy doesn't say yes to me, or Dean doesn't say yes to Micheal-"  
     "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I already  know. Im either of your vessel's. What do you want with me?"  
     He grabbed my arms and puled me closer.  
         "I want you for myself. Not my vessel, not my slave, but more like an, accomplice. You are going to help me get what I want, when I want, how I want. Got it doll?" I curled up onto my bed laying down trying to hide from the biggest monster in the history of monsters. He laid next to me and wrapped his arms around me.       
       "Does someone want to cuddle? Awww!"  
      "I don't want to cuddle! DEA-" He slapped his hand over my mouth and gripped his arm around my waist and held me tighter.  
        "Shushh buddy. We need to make sure our brother's don't find out. Nod if you won't scream." I nodded hesitantly, and he slowly took his hand away from my mouth.  
       "What am I supposed to do?" Even though I was facing the wrong way, I felt his literal devilish smirk widen on his face.  
          "Well beautiful, I need you to go on a hunting spree, ya know? Hunt down a few things I don't like. Each time you do it, Each time I won't interrogate Sam as often. But strike me once girl, and I'll spread around your dirty dirty secret we share. We'll see how your brothers like the truth." I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh tilting my head to the side.  
          "Im going to say this while you're here, I hate you. And by hate I mean loathe completely. You're so rude making me lie to my brothers. I dont think I can do it!" He put a sharp pain to my side that felt like I had a hundred darts being thrown in the same tiny spots over and over.  
         "Now sweety, you have no choice. Either you do it, or well, both brothers die, and I will stick with you forever. So that makes us best friends forever." Ugh he is such a dick! He kissed my neck and vanished, then the pain stopped- leaving a huge bruise on my side.  
       "This is going to be a long forever."


	3. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucfier swoops you up while your all alone and by yourself.

12 a.m  
        "Dean? Sam?" I was home alone. 2 weeks since I last saw Lucifer, my brothers were being somehow friendlier, and they hung around Cas a lot. For some reason they excluded me from every hunt. I would ask Cas how it went, but he said "It was fine."  
I called Sam and asked where they were heading, to see if I could meet with them.  
           "Umm, we're down in Louisiana. We're talking to the Alpha Vamp now, to see if he could help us take down Lucifer. We'll be back in maybe 3 days to a week if thats okay with you." I sighed and put my hand on my head feeling the throbbing pain in my temples.  
           "Okay sure, bye Sammy." I hung up after that and plopped on the bed. 

-1 hour later-

I was fast asleep until I felt an icy cold finger on my cheek. My head was forced to turned over and face something even more cold. I opened my (e/c) eyes to meet deep ocean blue eyes and a sly smile.  
        "Good morning cupcake." I rolled over and tried to hide my face in my pillow so I couldn't see Lucifer.  
        "Awww sweet peculiar thing! Are you trying to hide from the big bad man?" I buried my face deeper groaning when he kept poking me.  
       "What do you want?" I lifted my head and looked at him; and he had the cutest look on his face.  
      "Well buddy it's time for our first little mission initiation thingy! You ready partner?" I rolled my eyes and put my head on the pillow clutching it tighter. He laid his head on mine and shook me softly.  
        "Alright sleepy head lets go kick some ass and take some names!" He grabbed me and stood me up on the side of the bed.  
        "Hmm you need to fix, uh, well, that." He snapped his fingers and I was in my normal get up: Flannel, Shirt, Jeans, Boots, Guns, Knives. He snapped again taking us inside of an abandoned warehouse. It was cold, dark, and quiet. I tyrned around to see black wings and red glowing eyes. It was raining extremely hard and when thunder and lightning struck, I saw Lucifer's face in the .7 second light. He scared me for a split second, then he disappeared, but he was playing this twisted game in my head.  
          "Ohhhh y/nnn. I might've lied to you, We aren't hunting, I just want to play a little mind game with you. You take that little gun of yours, and that hearing of yours, to try and find me." I shrugged my shoulders and sat down where I was standing. He flicked me against the wall and slowly walked up to me, as if he were a lion, ready to pounce upon a wounded and fragile zebra.  
         "Tsk tsk tsk, I just want to play! I mean, I could go mess with wittle Sammy, or kill Dean. Hell maybe I could kill both!"  
        "Leave my brothers alone! I swear I'll kill you!" He was face to face with me now, his eyes still shining red, and that stupid smirk still lies on his face. He looked down at me, placing each hand on either side of me, and got extremely close to my neck. I felt his cold breath crawl up my neck as he brushed against my cheek.  
"Oh sweet and beautiful y/n, so fragile. All you want is to protect your brothers, you'd do anything for them.... You and I can both agree on that. I'm pretty sure you'd even go with me for a year, than to have anything happen to your brothers- Right?" I looked away from him and tried to wiggle out from his invisible grip. He lifted his right hand from the wall, and took his index finger and traced my jaw line, then took his finger down to my neck, and pressed on it, leaving a little Enochian sigil on my neck.  
        "What is that? What the hell did you do to me!?" He put his finger on my lips and shushed me. Then, he leaned towards my neck and kissed the mark, making the pain go away.       
       "Better?" I looked away feeling my face heat up with anger and- wait..... this feeling is stupid. It feels as if I have butterflies in my stomach. What the hell? I cant have feelings for the devil!  
        "Jeez dont make it sound so harsh! 'I can't have feelings for the devil!' how rude!" I felt even more heated from embarrasment.  
         "Shut up. How am I supposed to explain this to my stupid brothers? And why is this here?" He closed his eyes and shrugged then looked back at me.  
           "Its easier for tracking. I could just snap and you'd been where I want you, when I want you, and how I want you. So if you're sleeping and you wake up in the woods naked in 1937, it was me. Anyways, we'll do that little mission thing later, for now I'll just watch you. Goodbye sweetie." 

I was snapped back to my room in my pajamas, in my soft bed under my blankets. I heard Dean and Sam arguing and opening and closing the impala doors. I got out of bed and stood there, arms crossed, and bitchface activated.  
         "Sam how about next time, I do the talking and you shut your pie hole!" Dean turned around and stopped in his tracks looking at me, so did Sam.  
       "Somethin' you want to tell me boys? Or is it 'nothing' again?" Dean walked up to me and started to talk, until he saw that damn mark.  
        "It is nothing, but that on your neck, that ain't nothing. So you've got some explaining to do, too!" I looked around and grabbed a peice of paper and a pen. I looked away from the paper, just incase he was in my head, and wrote 'Lucifer'.  
      "So the devil's been talking with you huh? Alright, you're going on a full-on lock down. No anything as long as you have my say so. Got it?" I was about to say something until I heard the flapping of wings.  
        "You've been talking with the devil? Why? Let me see your neck." Castiel sped walked over to me and grabbed my head tilting my neck gently. "It's a tracker. Im basically Lucifer's bitch." Dean grabbed me from Cas and threw me down onto the couch. "You're staying right here with Cas until we find out whats going on, and what Lucifer's next move is."  
        "Dean dont be so harsh. It's not like she wanted this!" I looked at Sam who was standing there with his puppy looking down at me.  
       "Aww look at the family all together, So precious! Here's the deal: I'm taking y/n, and you're staying here. I'll let you live, maybe. So come on down beautiful!" Cas Dean and Sam stood infront of me, so they were protecting me. He flicked his hand to the side and threw all the boys to the floor throughout the motel room. He motioned for me to get up, but I didn't move an inch. He motioned for me again with just his finger, forcing me with that invisible strength to move.  
           "Don't be afraid of me darling. I am about to make your life easier."


End file.
